A portable terminal is able to determine its location in various ways. For example, a portable terminal can determine its location using a Cell Positioning System (CPS) scheme. Such a scheme is also called a Cell-ID scheme corresponding to a technology which collects a signal from a base station close to the portable terminal to measure the location. As another example, a portable terminal can determine its location using a Global Positioning System (GPS) scheme. Such a scheme is a technology which measures the location by using a GPS signal received from a satellite and may be more accurate as compared to the CPS scheme. As another example, a portable terminal can determine its location using a Wi-Fi Positioning System (WPS) scheme. Such a scheme is a technology which compares information of an Access Point (AP) received through Wi-Fi and information of a pre-stored AP to determine the location of the portable terminal. In addition, a portable terminal can measure and supplement its location information using a gravity sensor and an acceleration sensor included within the portable terminal.
However, the CPS scheme has a disadvantage in that an error margin of the location of the portable terminal is large. Further, when the location of the portable terminal is determined using the GPS scheme or the CPS scheme, or the gravity sensor and the acceleration sensor, additional power to operate a module related to the sensors may be consumed. Accordingly, a method of minimizing power consumption of the portable terminal and accurately measuring the location of the portable terminal is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.